Death And All His Friends
by Nekozawa Katsuki
Summary: Chiyume isn't considered normal, even by Shinigami standards. So perhaps she's the only one who can help Yoruhiko, a strange boy who resembles an enemy Soul Society thought they were rid of. Ulqui/OC.
1. Prologue: Kōmori Yoruhiko

_**Prologue: Kōmori Yoruhiko**_

"Tired of dull ages, I walk the same ground,  
>collecting the tragedies still<br>Hollow ambitions in a hollow mind  
>carried my cross to the hill"<br>Moonshield — In Flames

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

…

…_It's cold. So cold…_

…_It's raining…_

_Am I dead…?_

…_It doesn't hurt… anymore…_

"Are you all right?" _Who's talking? Do I know them? Who are you…?_

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

District Eighty, 'Kurosawa', West Rukongai. It rained almost constantly in this part of Soul Society but that's the way Chiyume liked it. She liked the rain; it kept the world alive and made hiding so easy. She spent a lot of time hiding away in her cave in the base of Shinigami Yama or Death Mountain. She hid from bandits and thugs and the many ruffians of various descriptions that plagued the outer Districts like hers.

Chiyume had high Reiatsu and was therefore a target for the occasional Hollow that attacked the outer Districts. She'd developed a defence system though and put it in place around her home. It also had the wonderful side effect of keeping away human intruders. Chiyume wasn't a very social person to put it lightly. She chose to spend as much time as possible away from other people. That was why she chose to live in Shinigami Yama. Shinigami Yama was the unbelievably tall mountain that resided in the middle of Kuro-Ichigo Mori or Blackberry Forest. No-one dared venture very far into Kuro-Ichigo Mori for fear of going anywhere near Shinigami Yama. There was a legend to the mountain – it was said that on the mountaintop the first Shinigami was born. It was said that he lived there for many years, honing his skills to perfection, before he came down the mountain and began to teach other Konpaku what he had learnt. Chiyume was ready to believe that much of the legend was true – the mountain emanated purer Reiatsu than any she'd ever felt elsewhere – but she was pretty certain the part about the mountain cursing anyone who tried to climb it was utter nonsense. She'd lived there for years and the closest thing to a curse she'd ever seen was when a drunk Shinigami tried to climb the mountain, walked straight into her traps, and was blasted halfway back to the Seireitei. But that was no magic, it was her. Of course, the drunk Shinigami's stories about the incident served her well as it prevented any other idiots from attempting the virtually impossible climb. Chiyume had tried climbing the mountain herself but had given up halfway up because she reached a place that only a Shinigami could cross.

Chiyume's life was a simple one and she'd managed to keep it that way for ages. On one especially stormy evening her life would become a not-so-simple one.

Chiyume was walking back from Junrinan, the First District of West Rukongai, where she'd been shopping today. Being one of the few people brave or foolhardy enough to go in Kuro-Ichigo Mori, Chiyume had access to a special resource that was paid for well in the richer Districts and in the Seireitei itself. Kurosawa Sakura's or Black Swamp Cherries. They may not sound so appealing but in reality, not only did they taste good, but they held rejuvenating properties and could be used to cure or heal ailments and injuries. Chiyume could simply hand over one Kurosawa Sakura and be given a month's worth of water or bread or clothes or whatever she wanted.

She left Junrinan sometime in the mid-afternoon and was just reaching her district at nightfall. She'd made exceptionally good time but that could be accredited to her unnatural speed. She smiled as she stopped for a brief rest before entering her forest. She was happy to be home.

There wasn't an actual path into the deeper parts of Kuro-Ichigo Mori because no sane man would ever brave the swamps. The outskirts of the forest were normal and relatively dry but the further in you went the darker and damper the world became until you were wending your way through a foot of mud, trying not to trip over tree-roots. There was very little high, relatively dry ground in the forest so you had to know your way through the marshes well and Chiyume knew them better than anyone. She loved the feel of the smooth mud between her toes as she squelched through the swamps but knew not to get distracted and stray from the path. Over tree-roots and across shallower marshes she walked. She soon reached a fork in her path. To the right was a path shorter in distance and to her left was a path ten minutes longer but significantly more scenic. Thunder rumbled overhead and Chiyume decided to take the left path.

She soon reached a small hill, one of the few aforementioned high and wet-yet-not-swamp pieces of land in the forest. Climbing the hill was easy, even though she had her shopping in her hands and the grass was soaked. Chiyume reached the top in time to see something she'd never forget.

A flash of white lightning and the loudest crack of thunder she'd ever heard ripped the sky apart and a boy appeared on the grass on the hilltop. He was naked, pale, and had the strangest teal lines on his face. They descended from his eyes, making it appear as if he was always crying. He was slender yet fairly muscular, and of average height (169cm to be precise – Chiyume had an eye for accurate measurement). His overall appearance was fairly melancholic. He had fairly short, messy black hair and part of his fringe fell between his eyes. His skin was pale white, and his upper lip was, for whatever reason, entirely black. He had distinctly thick eyebrows that currently formed a little frown above his closed eyes. Chiyume was a little surprised by his sudden appearance but quickly gathered her wits and walked over to him.

The rain fell steadily onto his body and Chiyume knew from personal experience that if he didn't get inside soon he'd probably catch pneumonia and die. Chiyume debated what to do for a minute before she sighed in defeat. What could she do other than take him home with her? He was just lucky she came by this way or else who knows what might've happened to him, poor soul.

Chiyume leaned over him, getting a better look at his face. He was really rather handsome, in a sad, lonely, way.

"Are you all right?" She asked as gently as possible. He seemed to hear her fine because he stirred. His clenched and unclenched his fingers, clutching briefly at the grass. He shifted his body ever so slightly as though he was testing whether he could. And, finally, he opened his eyes. His eyelids retreated slowly, revealing his stunningly green eyes. His eyes were as strange as the rest of him, they had small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's and as he stared intently up at Chiyume she became caught in his gaze. She couldn't think, let alone move. She just looked down into his eyes as he looked up into hers, then he shifted his eyes focus to survey his surroundings and the spell he'd unknowingly cast on Chiyume was lifted. She took a step away from him, more than a little scared of herself. She had never been out of control, she lived by her rules and never let anyone command her or tell her what to do, but this boy had done it without even meaning to! She didn't blame him but herself and she mentally kicked herself over and over as the boy tilted his head to the right to look at her again.

Chiyume figured he'd just arrived in Soul Society from some other world so she asked, "Rough trip, huh?" as she avoided his eyes. But avoiding his eyes meant she looked elsewhere and began blushing like an idiot. She lived in Kurosawa for Gods' sake; stuff like this shouldn't bother her!

His brows furrowed further at this question and Chiyume heaved a sigh. "Can you stand?" He looked down at his feet and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Yeah," Chiyume encouraged, "that's the way. You can do it." He pushed himself into a seated position then bent his legs one at a time to support himself. He pushed forwards, trying for the whole thing, but propelled himself too far forward and Chiyume had to dart around front and catch him. She slid her hands around so she held his upper back and laughed a little at his upset expression. He looked annoyed with himself that he couldn't stand. His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in a tight line. He shifted his weight about until he found a way that his legs would support him then he placed his hands on Chiyume's shoulders and straightened his back. He pushed away from her lightly, stood for one triumphant moment, then wobbled and had to be caught again. Chiyume stood to his right side this time, one arm wrapped around his back, her other hand on his chest above his heart. She could feel its steady beat beneath her fingers.

He shivered and Chiyume sighed again, figuring he was cold. He was bound to be, after all, he was butt-naked. "Can you sit for a moment, please?" Chiyume asked and lowered him to the ground. He sat there and watched her curiously as she took off her mid-shin-length black kimono. Underneath she wore a short-sleeved white shirt and plain white underwear. Chiyume held out her black kimono to the boy. "Can you put this on for me?" He looked from it to her a few times then accepted the kimono and did the reverse of what Chiyume had just done. But when it came to tying the string that held it together he was stuck as he obviously didn't know how to tie a knot. So Chiyume knelt down in the grass next to him and tied the string for him. He watched her hands as they moved and when she finished and was about to move her hands away from his body, he placed his right hand over hers. Chiyume looked up at him surprised. His mouth opened slightly like he wanted to say something but then he closed it again as he realised he didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Chiyume smiled kindly at him making him look a little taken aback. "Do you want to come with me?" He nodded slowly once and Chiyume helped him up. She supported him from his side again. They were just about to head down the hill when she remembered her bags. She ducked down, the boy holding onto her back as she did, grabbed her bags and straightened again. "Could you-" She started to ask the boy if he would hold her bags while they walked but he took them from her hands before she could finish. "Oh, ah, thank you?" She shook her head to clear it. "Thank you." She shifted her weight and his and together they began to walk slowly and carefully down the hillside.

It took Chiyume much longer than she'd anticipated to reach her cave and by the time they were there she was soaked to the bone. The boy was fine, it seemed like the weather could not or would not bother him. He was wet as well but the black kimono was thicker than Chiyume's undergarments so he was virtually dry compared to her.

"We're home," she chorused quietly. He gave her a funny look than peered around the area, looking for her home. "It's back here." Chiyume rested him against a tree and stepped up to the mountainside. She stuck her hand in a bush covered in small, black berries, Kurosawa Sakura's, and a circle of mountainside shimmered and disappeared. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he shuffled forwards, finally finding his somewhat wobbly feet after their long walk. Chiyume took his hand and guided him inside. When they were in, the boy turned around, expecting the rock to reappear. But he could still see outside.

Chiyume saw what he was looking for and explained, "You can't see in from outside but you can see outside from in." He nodded slowly and turned around to face her. He looked around the cave, taking in the bookshelves lined with books of varying degrees of wreckage, the futon on the floor in the back, the buckets and boxes against one side of the room, then settled down to staring intently into Chiyume's eyes.

She took the bags from him and put them with the buckets and boxes. He followed her like a shadow as she moved about her home. She picked up sheets and laid them on the futon then fluffed up the pillow. He watched her from a few feet away and when she turned around to talk to him she could swear she saw the very faint ghost of a smile on his lips. "You should rest," Chiyume patted the pillow lightly and the boy sat down on the bed. Chiyume pushed on his shoulders, laying him down and pulling the covers over him. She stood and went over to her bags were she pulled out a loaf of bread, two green apples and large bottle of green tea. She handed him an apple which he stared at, looking thoroughly bewildered.

Chiyume pressed her apple against her lips, breathing in its wonderful scent. She took a bite, her eyes closing as she relished in the bitter-sweet taste. She heard a crunch and opened her eyes to see he had taken a bite as well. His eyes lit up and he quickly bit into the apple again and again until he'd eaten it all. Chiyume laughed and popped the lid off the bottle and handed it to him. He attempted to bite the top and his face fell as he realised he could not eat it. Chiyume took the bottle back and took a quick drink to demonstrate how to do so then handed it back. He immediately tried what she had done and sucked down half the bottle in one. He gagged and Chiyume whacked him on his chest. "I forgot you don't know not to drink lying down. Sorry, um…" Chiyume thought hard for a second and decided that, yes, this boy definitely had not spoken a word and, yes, he had not given her a name to call him other than 'boy'.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." Chiyume held out her hand and cleared her throat, "My name is Chiyume. What's yours?"

The boy looked down at the bottle sadly. He opened and closed his lips a few times, making tiny, sad, squeaks of noises. "E… Shi… Chi… Chi… Chi…yu…" This was when Chiyume realised he was trying his hardest to say her name.

"That's right," she encouraged. "Chi - Yu - Me."

"Chi…yu…me…" He said slowly, looking up at her, eyes wide. "Chiyume!"

"That's it, you got it," Chiyume patted his shoulder in congratulation. "I'm Chiyume. Who are you?"

This made him look sad again. "Chiyume…"

"Yes?" Chiyume prompted.

"I…" He swallowed and shook his head. "I…"

"You don't have a name?" Chiyume asked gently. He nodded solemnly.

"I… don't… have… a… name…" He enunciated each word perfectly.

"You sure catch on quick," Chiyume complimented him softly. "So you don't have a name and you don't know Japanese…" She trailed off as a thought occurred to her. It wasn't uncommon for Konpaku to not have a clue as to who they were. Perhaps Chiyume's boy was like that. "Can you remember anything?" He shook his head. He seemed to understand Japanese well enough so he was just having trouble speaking right now. It was probably the shock of being. _It happens_, Chiyume reasoned. For some reason she had thought this boy perfect. She could have thrown herself off the mountain for that.

"Please…" Chiyume snapped back to reality at the boy's quiet plead. "I… want to be… someone… Please… name me…" Chiyume was dumbfounded by his request. She looked down at him, trying to gauge whether he was making fun of her or something but he looked one-hundred percent sincere. His beautiful emerald eyes were wide and sad, he looked so lost and lonely.

"Okay," Chiyume agreed immediately and discovered she was weak for his puppy-dog eyes. Truth be told, she was just weak for his eyes. "I'll give you a name…" She stopped, having hit an obstacle. She had never named anything let alone any_one_. What was she to do? She couldn't give him a bad name; he'd be stuck with her mistake for life! "Um… um…" She stalled, looking around desperately for an answer. She looked down at the boy eventually, she couldn't avoid him forever, and seeing him gave her all the inspiration she needed.

"From this day forth you will be known as – pause for dramatic effect – Kōmori Yoruhiko!" Chiyume declared happily. The boy blinked his large eyes at her and remained silent for what seemed like years to Chiyume as she waited for his response.

"How do I… spell… it?" He asked abruptly. His face was still emotionless but the way he spoke seemed to be more confident now he had some certainty about himself.

"Like this," Chiyume took down an old book with a burgundy cover from the nearest shelf. She grabbed a pencil from the jar of mismatched writing utensils on the same shelf and, taking her time to ensure accuracy, she wrote '蝙蝠 夜彦' inside its front cover. The boy studied the writing intently and copied it out a few times himself for practice. His hands shook at first as he held the pencil but he soon got the hang of it.

"What does… my name… mean?" He asked once he was certain he could remember the Kanji.

Chiyume smiled a tad stiffly at this. She was a little nervous he wouldn't like it. And after all that effort to learn the Kanji… _Well, it's his fault if he doesn't like it,_ Chiyume reasoned. _He should have asked that first_.

"Kōmori means 'Bat' and Yoruhiko means 'Prince of the Night'," Chiyume explained swiftly.

He looked a little amused at this, the very edges of his mouth twitching as he threatened to smile. "Why?"

"Why what?" Chiyume asked, confused by his obvious amusement. The name she picked wasn't really that funny, was it?

"Why Kōmori? Why Yoruhiko?" He asked simply.

"Well," Chiyume didn't particularly wish to explain her reasons, and she felt she'd done plenty for the boy, so she decided she wouldn't answer. At least not tonight. "It just suits you," she supplied weakly.

But the boy didn't mind because he finally, completely smiled. "Thank you, Chiyume. I am Kōmori Yoruhiko." He rested his head on his pillow contently. Chiyume watched him as he drifted to sleep. She was just about to get up and busy herself when she realised that he did, in fact, like the name she'd given him. It was hard for a loner like Chiyume to believe but she had actually made contact with an outsider. She might have even made a friend.

With this in mind, Chiyume stayed sitting next to Yoruhiko. She too was soon adrift on the sea of dreams. She unconsciously curled up next to Yoruhiko on the small futon and he turned onto his side to make room for her. They slept through the night that way, two strangers lying together on a rugged futon in a cave. Their circumstances were both sad but in this peaceful moment they felt truly happy, content as they were to have found someone to be with them.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Pale light shone behind Yoruhiko's eyelids, waking him up from his dreams. He pried his tired eyes open and forced his weary body to sit up. He was in a small cave in a mountainside resting on a small futon with a woman he barely knew. Chiyume was asleep next to him still. Yoruhiko watched her carefully as her face changed to suit her dreams. She had such strange blue eyes he felt a little empty seeing them closed. Chiyume's eyes were pale blue, a sort of clear ice that pierced whatever they looked at.

Yoruhiko gently brushed a stray strand of her long dark hair away from her face. He stilled his hand over her cheek, marvelling in the difference between their skin colour. His skin was a harsh white while hers was a soft cream. It wasn't that the tones of their skins were so far apart, it was that she seemed so pure while he seemed so deathly.

Chiyume stirred, her cheek rubbing against his palm. He pulled away abruptly, suddenly afraid to touch her. Who was he to be here, leeching off her kindness? Scratch that; who was he? He had a name now but that wasn't much. He didn't know anything about himself or his past and not knowing annoyed him. But it also worried him. If he had been a bad person did he truly deserve to stay here? More than that, did Chiyume deserve his company? So long as he didn't know who he was, he would be a danger, a liability. And if that was the case, he would not inflict it on Chiyume. She had shown him great kindness and he had nothing to repay her with expect his absence. If he wasn't here he couldn't be a bother.

He contented himself to watch his rescuer for a few minutes before he roughly got to his feet. He did try his best not to disturb the sleeping girl but he was still unsteady on his feet and it took him a while to reach the cave mouth. He looked back at Chiyume's silent and sleeping form and wished he could stay, just to say goodbye. He knew very little about himself, about Chiyume, or about emotions, but even he could sense that staying would be a bad idea. If he stayed any longer he might never leave. So he would leave now and save the both of them some trouble.

He was just about to leave forever when his stomach rumbled. He felt a wave of fatigue and hunger sweep over him and he knew he needed to eat something and fast. So Yoruhiko staggered over to the bags where Chiyume had gotten their food from yesterday. He tried to shift through them and find something he knew he could digest but he had no idea what he was looking for. In the end, he simply took the two bags. He'd taken out anything he recognised as not food or drink but for the most part her shopping was food.

Yoruhiko stepped outside the cave and immediately willed himself not to turn around. How easy it would be to go back inside and rely on Chiyume… His life could be so simple… But he would not be a cause of hindrance in Chiyume's life. He did allow himself one backwards glance but only when he was quite a way away. He could not see into the cave any longer but he knew Chiyume would be waking up soon and he found himself hoping she would wonder where he was. He also hoped she'd forgive him for taking her food. But she was so kind he figured he was safe.

Kōmori Yoruhiko… He was a new man with a new life. He only hoped he could be a good person so he may one day come back and visit the girl who'd taken him in.

He missed her already.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chiyume stood on the hill where Yoruhiko had appeared. She was looking up through the clearing in the treetops at the sky. Today was one of the few days it didn't rain in Kurosawa. It happened on this day every year for certain. Today was Chiyume's birthday. Or rather, the day she'd turned up in Soul Society.

Today was the start of a new month, a new year, and a new life. It had been over a year now since Yoruhiko had disappeared and Chiyume still could not find it in herself to forget him. She wondered how he was doing and hoped he was okay, wherever he was. She owed him one; if he hadn't come she doubted she'd have ever enlisted in the Shinigami Academy, as it was known in Rukongai. The Spiritual Arts Academy, or Shinō Academy, was where Konpaku of all rankings trained to become Shinigami and serve the Thirteen Division Imperial Guards or Gotei 13.

Chiyume didn't hate the Shinigami like many other slum dwellers. She respected them. And now she would be one of them. Chiyume was leaving and she wouldn't come back here for a while. She had her belongings packed and was ready to go but she stopped to spare one last glance at the hill.

"Thank you, Yoruhiko."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ulquiorra: ...What did you do to me?

UberBleachFan: Nothing, Ul-chan. I just brought out your cute side.

_Chiyume enters_

Chiyume: What are you two talking about?

Ulquiorra: I was instructing the writer on how to write properly.

Katsuki: Uh, no, you weren't.

Chiyume: Ignoring those two. Thank you for reading Katsuki's new BLEACH fanfic. It's about Ulquiorra and takes place after his death in Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra: ...As you can see, I am not dead.

Chiyume: Yes you are, you're a ghost.

Katsuki: You know, you're both technically ghosts.

Chiyume: Whatever. So I'm copyright to Katsuki as is everything in this story that isn't obviously copyright to Tite Kubo, the awesome guy who came up with BLEACH.

Ulquiorra: ...I'm leaving.

Chiyume: What? Why?

Ulquiorra: Once you start complimenting people, I leave.

Chiyume: Aw, come on, Ul-chan, you know you love me.

_Ulquiorra exits_

Katsuki: No! Come back here, Ul-chan! There's no story without you!

_Katsuki_ exits

Chiyume: Thank you for reading. If you liked this please leave a comment or review and we all sincerely hope you continue reading. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter One: Shinō Academy

_**Chapter One: Shinō Academy**_

"Round my hometown  
>Memories are fresh<br>Round my hometown  
>Ooh the people I've met<br>Are the wonders of my world"  
>Hometown Glory — ADELE<p>

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey! Get back here, ya little punks! Give me back my damn water!" Down the streets of the Fifty-Eighth District of West Rukongai, a rather old and skinny yet highly-strung-out man chased three young boys. They had snuck up behind the man and swiped his jars of water while he wasn't looking. And now they were running for their lives as he swung a scythe at them.

"Run! Hurry!" The leader of the boys commanded. He was a little older than them, sixteen instead of twelve in appearance, with fairly short red hair pulled into a ponytail and intelligent green eyes. The other two boys listened to him and ran as hard as they could, their pounding feet spraying dust behind them.

The tallest boy, a fairly gangly number with long white-blond hair and brown eyes, was ahead of his friends and he deftly pushed any passersby out of the way of his friends. The third boy was your basic definition of average; he had short brown hair and eyes, was a tad chubby but fast on his feet, and carrying four jars of water instead of two like his friends. He had picked up more than he could properly handle to try to impress his friends and, as he turned a sharp corner, one of the jars slipped from his grip and hit the ground rolling.

He skidded to a halt, making to go back for the jar but the red-haired boy grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him forward saying, "Leave it! We already have more than enough!"

He took off again, as did the red-head, but the man they'd stolen from had caught up to them and he grabbed the back of the red-head's green, leaf-patterned kimono and threw him to the ground. The red-head was quick to get back on his feet and he jumped away from the man. He looked deranged now; he was frothing at the mouth and swinging his scythe in mad circles.

"Die!" He screamed and lunged at the boy. The red-head tried to back away but he tripped over the fallen water jar and fell on his bottom. He raised his arms to cover his face in his final defence, knowing a deadly blow was about to be dealt to him.

But no blow of any level of danger hit him. He lowered his arms and his eyes went wide as he saw his saviour. A young girl that looked about his age with long dark hair wearing the girl's uniform of the Shinigami Academy stood in front of him; her feet placed slightly apart, her right hand raised. She'd caught the scythe in her bare hand.

The boy was too shocked to move and he sat there as she pushed the scythe aside. "Go now and I will spare your life," she said calmly and coldly to the man. He snarled and swiped at her with the scythe again. It cut her right cheek and blood spurted out. The man laughed insanely.

"You should leave before I kill you too!" He laughed even louder, his shoulders shaking, his hands clenching above his shoulders at the air.

The girl raised her right hand to her face and the boy saw that it wasn't cut. She wiped the blood off her face and looked at it on her hand in disgust. She looked back up at the man and said simply, "I did warn you."

The man's laughter suddenly cut off as he looked down at his chest. The blood had come from him. There was a long, deep cut across his chest and he looked at it confused then up at the girl, his eyes wide, scared and surprised. He collapsed and then the girl turned to the boy on the ground.

He started and frantically scrambled backwards. The jar rolled to her and bumped against her foot. She bent down and picked it up. "May I use this?" she said to the boy. He stopped moving away and nodded slowly. She smiled and said conversationally, "Thank you. I didn't really want to turn up at the Academy on my first day covered in blood. Gives a bad impression, you know?" And with that said she used the water to wash her face and hand.

The red-head's friends had doubled back once they'd realised he was no longer with them. They peeked out from behind the cart they were hiding behind then raced over to their friend's side.

"Are you okay, Takeshi-san?" The brunette asked frantically.

"What happened here?" The blond asked when he saw the felled man behind the girl. "Who's she?"

The girl looked up from squishing the lid back on the jar and smiled kindly at the boys. "My name is Kurosawa Chiyume. That said, do you want some help getting back to your home in one piece? It doesn't seem like the folks around here are all that fond of you."

The boys stared at her for a minute, dumbfounded, then their leader got to his feet with a little help from his brunette friend and bowed to Chiyume. "Thank you for saving my life." He straightened and waved a hand to his friends who looked shocked their leader had bowed to someone. "This is Yamauchi Rikuto," he gestured to the brunette who waved meekly at Chiyume, "and this is Himura Akio," he gestured to the blonde who frowned a little as he concentrated on something. The red-head then stuck his thumb at his own chest and said, "I'm Fukui Takeshi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Chiyume said with a little bow of her head. "Now," she tossed Rikuto the jar and put her hands on her hips, "where do you guys live?"

"This way," Takeshi pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the Fifty-Seventh District. Chiyume grinned, it was right on her way so she wouldn't lose any time.

"You shouldn't go out of your way to help us, Shinigami-san," Akio said abruptly.

Chiyume frowned and wagged her finger at him. "Now, now. There's no need to be rude. Seeing as your memory is obviously shot I'll remind you. My name is not 'Shinigami', it's Kurosawa Chiyume. And I'm not a Shinigami, not yet at least. Or did you miss the part where I'm wearing the Academy's uniform?" The other boys laughed but Akio went red in the face and turned away, embarrassed but trying not to appear so.

"But seriously, we kid 'cause we love," Chiyume patted Akio's head lightly as she walked past, deftly scooping the two water jars out of his folded arms.

"Hey-!" He started but his friends pushed past him as they walked after Chiyume and Akio had to admit defeat. He followed his friends silently, thinking about what he'd sensed before. Or rather, _not_ sensed. Akio was the best of the three boys when it came to picking up on Reiatsu but he hadn't sensed any from Chiyume. She obviously had plenty if she was going to become a Shinigami and with the way she'd cut that man down… Akio shuddered to think just how great her Reiatsu was.

All three boys had decent Reiatsu. It was that which had brought them together in the first place. Mutual great hunger. Akio had joined their little family five years ago but Rikuto and Takeshi had become 'brothers' a while before that. They didn't like to talk about it so Akio didn't actually know the details of why the two had stuck together for so long, he just knew they'd stuck together for twenty-seven years before they met him. He was the newcomer and he felt a little left out all the time. But they did try to make him feel at home, and he knew he just needed time. Himura Akio was happy to be with them regardless. Especially when they were joined by more than just hunger and high Reiatsu.

They all hated Shinigami.

That was why Akio couldn't understand what his brothers were doing. They were walking calmly with a Shinigami and talking like old friends! What were they thinking?

"So your name's Kurosawa?" Takeshi asked once he and Rikuto had fallen into step beside Chiyume. "Is that a coincidence or are you really from Kurosawa?"

"Really from Kurosawa," Chiyume answered offhand.

"Wow!" Rikuto cried. He bounced along on Chiyume's left, a skip in his step. "Have you ever been in Kuro-Ichigo Mori?"

Chiyume smiled over at him knowingly. "I lived there."

"There is absolutely no way you _lived_ in that God-forsaken forest," Takeshi said confidently from Chiyume's right.

Chiyume arced an eyebrow at Takeshi. "You doubt me?" When he continued to look sceptical, Chiyume smirked and pulled a Kurosawa Sakura from her inside her jacket. "Eat this and tell me whether you still doubt me."

Takeshi carefully took the little lumpy berry then placed it even more carefully in his mouth as though he suspected it might be poisoned or something. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "I've heard about these," he said evenly. "Kurosawa Sakura's are almost impossible to come by. How did you ever afford this one?"

Chiyume looked confused. "Why would I need to pay for it?"

"Shinigami aren't meant to steal," Rikuto put in.

"Of course they aren't," Chiyume frowned deeper. "They're meant to set an example. Stealing would be unacceptable."

"Then how did you get that?" Takeshi insisted.

"Geez, kid, you think you'd listen to what your elders say once in a while. I have plenty of Kurosawa Sakura's because I live in Kuro-Ichigo Mori. See? It's really very simple." Takeshi gave Chiyume a look of severe disbelief then dropped the subject.

"So, going to become a Shinigami, huh?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Chiyume's smile widened significantly at that. "Yep," she said brightly.

"Why?" Rikuto asked harshly. Takeshi shot him the perfect 'shut up or you're dead' look and Rikuto clamped his mouth shut before he could give them away.

Yamauchi Rikuto was a normal kid, minus the whole high Reiatsu thing he had going. He ate loads, was an okay runner but a terrible fighter and tended to run at the mouth a little. He, like his brothers, despised Shinigami and couldn't fathom any reason why this seemingly nice girl (Chiyume) would want to become one.

"I have my reasons," Chiyume tapped the side of her nose happily. "But I guess it's probably because I want to protect as many people as I can. Being a Shinigami seems the most practical way to do so." Rikuto frowned as he thought over her reason. He could see no flaw in that other than the fact Shinigami never did any protecting. But maybe Chiyume would be different. She had saved Takeshi after all.

Fukui Takeshi was sorely tempted to ask why she wanted to protect so many people. He had the same feeling; the feeling of wanting to protect not just those important to him but anyone who was important to anyone. He'd lost people close to his heart in his life and hated the feeling of helplessness he had when he thought about all the other people who still had the chance to save those special ones but had not the power to do so. Takeshi had strength and he had will but he couldn't save everyone and after a while he just gave up. Why did this Shinigami-In-Training have to bring up things he'd rather forget? Was she trying to torture him?

"Hey, are you two okay?" Chiyume asked when her companions fell silent. No answer. "If I'm bothering you just tell me and I'll leave." No answer. "If you don't answer right now I'm going to have to stalk you until you do." That worked.

"It's nothing, Chiyume-san," Rikuto muttered.

"Nothing? Pfft." Akio snorted as he strolled past them. "We hate Shinigami's and these two are driving themselves mad trying to figure out why you want to be one."

"Shut it, Akio," Takeshi bit.

"I, personally, have no interest in you or whatever fantastic reasons you have for becoming a Shinigami," Akio continued, ignoring Takeshi. "So if you could possibly keep the noise to a minimum that would be positively wonderful. Thank you," Akio picked up his pace so he now walked ahead of his brothers and Chiyume.

Chiyume stopped and put her hands on her hips, frowning after Akio's back. "What _is_ his problem? Shinigami aren't bad, individual people are bad."

Takeshi stopped and looked back at Chiyume, curiously. He'd never heard anyone talk like her… apart from himself. "That's a good point." He said loudly and clearly so that both his brothers heard him. Rikuto looked taken aback by his declaration but Akio, after freezing for a millisecond, proceeded to walk faster towards their home.

Chiyume and Takeshi started walking again, Rikuto realising they were moving a couple of minutes after and hurrying to catch up. Soon enough the four reached the most rundown house Chiyume had seen in the last three districts combined. The roof was caved in in some places and there were various, numerous holes in the walls. The door hung askew on its hinges and all but one of the windows was shattered. In short it looked like the house had been stepped on by a Menos Grande.

Rikuto smiled happily and darted into the house after Akio's solemn back leaving Takeshi and Chiyume alone outside.

"So…" Chiyume started as she glanced sideways at Takeshi. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't place who…

"So…?" Takeshi copied. He was trying his best to pry the answers to his many questions out of Chiyume without actually asking her and his green eyes bored into hers.

Chiyume looked away from him, feeling like she'd just been punched in the stomach by the same Menos that destroyed the boys' house. "So, this is where you live?" She asked trying to make conversation. Takeshi's intense stare was starting to unnerve her with severe déjà vu.

"Yeah, is it not up to your standards?" He joked.

"Nah, this place is cool. It looks like a Menos had a good go at it though. I'll take it _that_ wasn't covered by insurance," Chiyume laughed and they started walking towards the house again.

"Actually, it was, but Akio blew all our money on this damn laptop thing. One problem: he forgot districts above twenty don't have electricity." Takeshi snorted. "He's meant to be the smart one, what're we going to do?" Chiyume laughed along with him but her laughs trailed off as they went inside. The outside of this dwelling had been very deceptive because inside was a palace. Not literally, of course, but near enough. The furniture was all new and made of silk or velvet, the floor was carpeted with intricately patterned, super-soft carpet, and the decrepit walls and broken windows looked fixed.

Chiyume turned to stare at Takeshi, her mouth open. "How did you do this?" She asked quietly.

Takeshi glanced about modestly. "This? It was nothing. Called in a couple favours from some old friends when our house was trashed by some crazy Shinigami."

"Oh, is that why you hate Shinigami?" Chiyume asked nonchalantly as she put her jars down on the bench with the other's jars.

"Nah, not really," Takeshi kicked off his sandals and jumped to sit on the red lounge. He looked back at Chiyume as she stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Oh, take a seat, will you?"

Chiyume laughed, feeling relieved. These boys really did seem to dislike Shinigami and she had worried she was imposing. But it didn't seem that way so she took a seat next to Takeshi.

"So…" She began, fidgeting in her seat.

"So," Rikuto walked in and sat on the green recliner across from them. "Akio-san is pretty angry."

"Great," Takeshi said sarcastically. "That's all we need."

"Did I make him angry?" Chiyume asked. She figured she had and was a little angry herself that the boy would get upset with his friends over a few words from some stranger who want even a Shinigami.

"Sort of," Rikuto said apologetically. "He's sulking in his room right now, says he won't come out unless we get rid of you permanently."

Chiyume laughed humourlessly at this. "Akio's a coward. If he wants me dead he should do it himself. In fact," she stood and began walking towards Akio's room, "I'll give him the perfect opportunity."

"Hey, Chiyume-" Takeshi reached after her but she was at Akio's door in a flash. Takeshi knew if he'd blinked he would have missed the blur she'd become for that one second. He was impressed to say the least, few Rukongai citizens with as little training as she obviously had could Shunpo anywhere near as well.

Chiyume saluted the boys in the lounge room once then opened Akio's door and disappeared inside. Inside Akio's room Chiyume got her first true insight into his personality. The walls were bare and there was very little of anything. His futon lay against one wall and against the opposite wall sat his writing desk with his laptop sitting open.

"Hey, Hi-Mu-Ra A-Ki-O-kun!" She called in a singsong voice. "I'm here for you to kill me~!" No response. "Geez, where'd you go?" Chiyume looked around scrutinisingly then spotted something she hadn't before. A curve in the far wall where Akio sat.

She skipped over to Akio and said brightly, "Kon-ni-chi-wa~!" He didn't look up at her and she sighed, the bright attitude she'd learnt people liked wasn't working so she adapted some of her old attitude back.

"You will never kill a Shinigami this way. You must be prepared to take hold of every opportunity as they present themselves. If you are ready do to all it takes your dream will remain a dream and there will be no point to have ever dreamed it at all." Chiyume tugged the top of her uniform open so that she revealed the skin over her heart. "Strike now, boy."

Akio looked over at her, eyes wide. "You want me to kill you?"

Chiyume sighed and fixed her shirt so it was done up high and tightly like before. "Of course not," she said softly. "And even if I did you couldn't kill me."

"Of course I can if I want to!" Akio said angrily and got out of his seat.

"No, you can't," Chiyume turned away so her back faced the enraged blond. "You don't have the instinct. And that makes you weak." She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes like carved ice. "Never attack a Shinigami without the will to back it up. You'll only hurt those who care about you." She walked to the door and opened it then said quietly, "You shouldn't treat your brothers so. Take your anger out on those who deserve it, no-one else." With that she left, leaving Akio standing there, shoulders squared, breathing heavily, his face red from anger and embarrassment.

"I should go now," Chiyume said from behind Takeshi. Takeshi and Rikuto looked up at her.

"Already?" Rikuto asked, sounding sad.

"Sorry, but I think it's for the best. Akio's felling better by the way." Takeshi snorted at this.

"He couldn't be. That kid sulks for days on end. There's no way you could have cheered him up in that short time." Chiyume shrugged.

"Eh. I really should be on my way." She picked up her duffel bag from where she'd left it on the ground next to the lounge.

Takeshi got up and walked her to the door. "You don't what to be late on your first day." He said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you," Chiyume said, turning in the doorway to smile warmly at Takeshi and Rikuto. "Hey, maybe we'll see each other again someday."

"Definitely," Rikuto said brightly.

"Yeah… someday…" Takeshi echoed, looking lost in thought.

"Bye then," Chiyume walked away but the boys heard her call from a little way down the street; "I'll see you later!"

"Maybe sooner than you think," Takeshi said, a little smile gracing his lips as he made a life-changing decision.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I'll see you later!" Chiyume's cheerful farewell could be heard in Akio's room and Akio smiled a tiny smile.

"Maybe sooner than you think," he said, his smile growing as he decided on something that would change the course of so many people's lives.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_New students, this way to the entrance ceremony, please_." A woman's voice announced from a Hell Butterfly. Chiyume had just made it to the White Way Gate and a black swallowtail butterfly had flown up to her and started talking. She looked into the Seireitei past the two Shinigami guards that stood at the open door in the gate. Chiyume was about to go up to them and tell them she was going into the Seireitei for the Academy when they moved aside to let her through. She started, a little surprised at the slack security, then saw the Hell Butterfly fly away from them and figured it had told them something. She scrambled for a minute then bowed respectfully to the two Shinigami before hurrying inside.

This was Chiyume's first time inside the Seireitei and it was pretty much how she expected it to be. The Hell Butterfly led her down the path to the Shinō Academy and Chiyume followed it obediently. She continually looked right and left and up and down, not wanting to miss a detail. She passed some small-time Shinigami and a couple tipped their heads towards her in acknowledgement. Chiyume felt her face warm at this, she'd never been treated so well. This was something she'd have to get used to, living in the Seireitei.

"_Welcome to The Spiritual Arts Academy_," the woman's voice said from the Hell Butterfly, drawing Chiyume's attention away from a few other students she saw to the group of buildings she'd sound the next six years of her life in.

"Hurry up, Yumi-chan. We'll be late!" A girl with two black braids pushed past Chiyume. She was calling back to her friend, another girl, this time with short blue hair with part of it pulled back in a ponytail over the rest of her hair. She pushed past Chiyume a few seconds after her friend but she turned back to Chiyume and bowed quickly, saying, "Sorry!" before continuing to race after her friend.

Chiyume had stopped walking, her expression a tad dazed. Then she smiled and walked through the gates. Soon she, like those two girls and the many other students, would be a Shinigami. Soon her dream might come true.

She could only hope.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chiyume: Phew! This one was hard work! Katsuki-sama's iPod kept screwing up and deleting her hard work so sorry for the delay!

Ulquiorra: Stupid woman. There was no delay because she doesn't have a set date to upload this by.

Chiyume: …Oh. Anyway, BLEACH is copyright to Tite Kubo-sama but I, and anyone else who doesn't appear in actual BLEACH, belong to Katsuki-sama.

Ulquiorra: You're being awfully polite today.

Katsuki: She's learning respect for the coming chapters.

Ulquiorra: …I see.

Chiyume: Katsuki-sama wishes for me to tell you that this will be an ongoing Ulquiorra x OC fic and that we will be doing this section each chapter. We take any questions and any comments or reviews are highly appreciated.

Ulquiorra: She also wishes to thank Yoru-san for helping her find the inspiration for my character.

Katsuki: I apologise for not having any Ul-chan in this chapter. Never fear! He will make his comeback soon enough!

Chiyume: That's all, folks. See you next time!


	3. Chapter Two: Academy Life

_**Chapter Two: Academy Life**_

"Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?

Look right through me, look right through me"

Mad World — Gary Jules

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The entrance ceremony was held in one of the Shinō Academy's training fields. Hundreds of new students stood in lines along the grass while some older students watched from the sidelines. Chiyume stood in the dead centre of the crowd. She hadn't meant to end up there but once she'd reached the field and the other students had finished moving her out of their way she had ended up where she was.

Chiyume sighed, getting off her tiptoes. She couldn't see around the giant in front of her. He was at least two metres tall, she figured, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She tried looking around him again and was blocked by his wide shoulders. Chiyume's eye twitched. She'd had enough.

"Excuse me?" She reached up and tapped him on the shoulder – quite a feat actually. He turned around and smiled down at her, his eyes green but a soft, Emerald Isle sort of green, different to the other green eyes she'd seen. Chiyume looked to the side thinking she'd more than enough people with that eye colour to last her a lifetime. _Hey, aren't green eyes supposed to uncommon?_ She thought unhappily. This was just her luck.

"Hello," The giant said softly.

"Yes, hello," Chiyume coughed to clear her throat and faced him again, looking him straight in his eyes. He seemed taken aback by this as he stepped back, bumping into the girls in front of him.

"Hey!" One of them cried indignantly. Chiyume blinked in surprise as she registered that she knew that voice. "Watch it, you big lummox!"

Chiyume irked again, this time because she found the girl's language extremely rude. She shouldn't insult someone she didn't know – that just wasn't fair however you looked at it. "Sorry!" Chiyume called over the boy to the girl. "That was my fault. Don't blame…"

"Hayashi Hotaru," the boy supplied in the same soft voice.

"Yes, thank you," Chiyume said curtly. "As I was saying; don't blame Hayashi Hotaru, blame me."

"Fine!" The girl yelled back. "Come here and I'll blame the hell out of you."

Chiyume stepped up to Hotaru who turned to the side to let her pass. He seemed unwilling to let her fight for him but was too scared of her to say anything. Chiyume was surprised to see the girl with braids from before. She was shorter than Chiyume (146cm to be precise, Chiyume was 157cm) with glossy black hair and strange golden eyes. Her friend was standing next to her, looking uncomfortable. She had short dark blue hair tied up at the back slightly and coal-black eyes. She was tall (176cm) and wore a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist.

"So," the hot-headed girl said, her hands on her hips. "Thought we'd pick a fight with the best student in the year, huh?"

Chiyume flicked some loose strands of black out of her face. "Oh? And where would they be?"

The girl irked and lunged for Chiyume but her tall friend caught her under her arms and held her back. "Let me at her!" She screamed. "I'll claw her face off!"

Chiyume shrugged, looking disinterested because she knew that would annoy the girl's type more. "Please, Kanon, calm down." The tall girl seemed rather calm, if not a little embarrassed, by this whole situation. She kept shooting Chiyume and Hotaru – who was fidgeting nervously behind Chiyume – apologetic looks while she restrained her insane friend.

"So, Kanon, right?" Chiyume crossed her arms and stared Kanon right in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry about all of this. What say we start over?" She held her hand out in a show of friendship. "I'm Kurosawa Chiyume. Behind me is Hayashi Hotaru," she looked over her shoulder at the embarrassed teen. "What about you Hotaru-kun? Want to start fresh?"

Hotaru nodded once, slowly. For his great size he was actually pretty slim. He stretched his long-fingered hand out to Chiyume and they shook. She then directed her attention to Kanon who had at least stopped trying to murder her and was standing straight. She tugged at her uniforms sleeves and wouldn't meet Chiyume's eyes.

Kanon's friend sighed and stepped past her to shake Chiyume's still outstretched hand. "I'm Watanabe Yumiko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosawa-san."

Chiyume laughed lightly. "Please call me Chiyume. Kurosawa will just draw unwanted attention."

Yumiko nodded. "It that case… It is a pleasure to meet you, Chiyume-san."

Chiyume grinned, "That's more like it. Now," she looked once again at Kanon who was now shooting Yumiko 'traitor' looks, "Kanon-san, will we let this incident go?"

Kanon looked like she was having a vicious internal struggle then she eventually sighed, her posture slumping, and reached out her hand. "Okay, Chiyume. But this doesn't mean we're friends or anything."

"Of course," Chiyume shook her hand lightly once then Kanon quickly withdrew it.

"_The entrance ceremony we now commence_," A Hell Butterfly swooped low overhead and informed them. It lighted down on Hotaru's shoulder and said something for him and him alone. Hotaru looked startled by this news and, once the Hell Butterfly had continued on its merry way, he turned to Chiyume and bowed low.

"My deepest apologies, Chiyume-san, but something important has come up and I must go," he looked up at Chiyume through his long, black fringe as if waiting to be told to get lost.

"Sure thing, Hotaru-kun. You just make sure to come back and see me again, okay? You'll be a good friend, I think." Normally Chiyume wouldn't be caught dead saying things like that but it seemed Hotaru really needed to hear them from someone and soon. So she figured she may as well be the one to tell him it and she might just come out of it with a friend. Who knows?

Hotaru's cheeks were red again from her words and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to say something but it seemed his voice was caught. "Go on, silly," Chiyume pushed him down the aisle of students towards the easiest-to-reach exit. "I'll still be here when you get back."

Hotaru nodded, looking thankful he didn't have to say anything, then quickly hurried away. Chiyume watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore which took a while longer than it normally would.

"Good morning, students," A strong voice boomed out over the babblings over the students. "Some of you may know me already. I am Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni." The talk of the students immediately ceased at the famous name. "I am the Sō-Taichō of the Gotei 13. Welcome to the Spiritual Arts Academy." Chiyume looked up the front and could now clearly see the podium that the old man stood on. He was old, very old, but tall and muscular, with a long white beard, no much head-hair, and long white eyebrows. He carried a large, lumpy cane with him and wore a Shihakusho with his Taichō's Haori over the top.

"From this day forth you will all be giving your all to become Shinigami and serve Soul Society in whatever way necessary. The role of a Shinigami is an important thing…" Chiyume tuned out. She'd just caught sight of a person she'd thought she'd never see again.

Kōmori Yoruhiko was here, standing a mere ten people down the line to her right.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"From this day forth you will all be giving your all to become Shinigami and serve Soul Society in whatever way is necessary. The role of a Shinigami is an important thing. A Shinigami does not simply cleanse Hollows and perform Konsō's; a Shinigami is responsible for the balance between worlds. We must properly govern the souls that travel between our two worlds, else we will all be destroyed." Yoruhiko was listening intently to the Sō-Taichō's words. Becoming a Shinigami was important to him and he wanted to be certain he wouldn't miss any information.

"Furthermore, a Shinigami must be brave in the face of danger, kind to those in need, and, above all, loyal to Soul Society. If you cannot do this you do not belong here. We are willing to accept anyone as long as they shall not betray us."

"That part's new," a girl from down the row to his left said loudly. "Must be 'cause of Aizen."

A ripple of fear, repulsion and disgust travelled outwards in waves, disrupting Yoruhiko as he tried to listen to his Sō-Taichō's speech. It annoyed him that these wannabe-Shinigami could be so callous to those that truly did wish to serve Soul Society. It was ridiculous that he had to stand here and be forced to listen to their unceasing prattle instead of hearing what could be an important speech from his superior.

Yoruhiko felt his annoyance well up inside him and he recognised the anger inside him starting to flow. His Reiatsu began to spread and he quickly closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm himself before he accidently hurt someone. He'd known from the minute he'd walked into the Academy that most of the students didn't have Reiatsu anywhere near as strong as his. In fact, the only one in this whole crowd of first years that could possibly not faint in the presence of his full power was someone a little bit to his left. He only hoped it was not the loud girl who'd spoken before and caused all the commotion.

And then another voice spoke out above the crowd, and this girl Yoruhiko would recognise anywhere. "Oi! Will you lot shut up!" She shrieked. He'd never heard Chiyume yell and was glad not to be on the receiving end of her frustration. Her reiatsu flared for a second then went back to its dormant state. He'd never felt anything so strong. If he didn't think it foolish he might've though hers stronger than the Sō-Taichō's. But that was a ridiculous notion and Yoruhiko quickly dismissed it. It seemed he was imagining things because he checked her Reiatsu levels again and they'd dropped to zero.

_What happened?_ Yoruhiko thought, worried something might have happened to her. His chin had already begun to turn in her direction when he stopped himself. _No_, he reminded himself. _It is stupid to cling to the past this way. You are to forget her_. Yoruhiko shook his head lightly, clearing it.

"…and have an enjoyable time here. Thank you." Yamamoto-Sō-Taichō finished his speech and with a nod of his head to the crowd left the podium and sat down on the line of seats occupied by the teachers and a few Taichō's.

"Damn," Yoruhiko sighed. He'd been distracted by that woman and missed the speech. Three teachers climbed onto the podium now, each holding a small box.

One of the teachers stepped up to the microphone and said, "Thank you for that wonderful speech, Yamamoto-Sō-Taichō. Now we will begin presenting you all with your identification badges and swords. Please come forward as your name is called."

"Abe Midoriko, Anzai Yuina, and Arai Junko." Yoruhiko's eyes searched for the girls as they made their way through the crowd and onto the podium where they were given badges to identify them as authentic students of the Shinō Academy, for use when you ventured into Soul Society and weren't in uniform. They then walked down the other side of the podium to where a long table was laid out with plain Katana's. Each girl selected one then made their way off to the side where they were given a sheet from a fourth teacher containing information about their dormitory, classes, and various other things. Yoruhiko waited, his head turned resolutely forward throughout the entire ordeal until his name was finally called.

"Kōmori Yoruhiko, Kubota Taito, and Kurosawa Chiyume." Yoruhiko froze mid-step. _Did he really just say_ Chiyume? _…No matter. It can't possibly be_ her.

Holding that thought firmly in mind, Yoruhiko continued to walk towards the podium. His knees kept locking but he forced himself to look normal. If it was _her_ he need only pretend that he'd never met her. It wasn't like she'd remember him anyway.

He reached the left side of the stage second, a boy about his height with messy brown hair having only been standing in the front row was first. Yoruhiko made the safe assumption this boy was Kubota Taito. His Reiatsu was a little stronger than most of the new students. He walked up onto the podium first and turned and waved happily at the crowd causing his friends to cheer. Yoruhiko maintained his blank exterior but inside he really wished his name wasn't so close to such an annoying boy. If the school did things alphabetically he was in dire straits.

Yoruhiko walked up the stairs after Kubota but took the distance across the stage slowly. He wished it wasn't so but he needed to see if Kurosawa Chiyume was his Chiyume. When no-one came, he began to wonder if he'd imagined feeling her Reiatsu before, it did happen on occasion. When he felt- No. He would not even think of such weak things. He had simply imagined feeling her in a temporary lapse in his otherwise perfect emotional control. And he had merely heard someone who sounded like her. There was no way she was here. He was certain of it.

Having put that mess behind him, Yoruhiko strode confidently across the remaining space to the middle teacher, a short blond female with a kind face. He took his badge from the box and turned to continue on his way when loud footsteps hit the wooden floors of the podium running and came to a stop abruptly behind him. He could sense nothing from this person so, dreading what he might see, Yoruhiko unfroze his limbs and walked off the stage.

He stopped again at the swords table. While they all looked the same, he still wanted the one that felt the most right. Yoruhiko ran his fingers across the swords, trying to visualise what they would feel like in his hands.

"Hello?" Yoruhiko stiffened, still half bent over the table, at the familiar voice. "I'm Kurosawa Chiyume. It's a pleasure to meet you."

So she didn't remember him. Of course not. Yoruhiko felt his heart clench and reprimanded himself for ever letting his hopes up.

Still, he could not find the willpower to respond without letting his feelings show so he pretended not to hear her. He picked up the first sword he could and walked swiftly to the next teacher.

"Kōmori Yoruhiko-san?" This teacher was also female, though this time a cordial-looking brunette.

"Hai," Yoruhiko bowed deeply. The teacher giggled.

"I like you, Kōmori-kun. You're the first person to be so polite to me this year. Oh! And look, here's the second." Yoruhiko stiffened again, was she following him so closely in purpose? "Kurosawa Chiyume-san?"

"Hai, Sensei," she said from right beside him. Yoruhiko decided to chance it and looked out of the side of his eyes at her. She was bowing as deeply as he was, her long black hair coming loose from its ponytail hold and falling into her face. She glanced sideways at him and he felt her icy blue eyes pierce him for a second before she looked away. This was her all right. Kurosawa Chiyume was _his Chiyume_.

"Here you are." Chiyume straightened first and took her sheet from the teacher, then Yoruhiko, remembering how to move, straightened and received his as well.

He looked it over briefly, said, "Thank you," to the teacher then walked away in the direction of his dormitory, or so the papers said.

"Um, hi, again." Yoruhiko was expecting it this time and managed not to react. Good. If he could keep this up, everything would be fine.

"Hello," he responded coldly.

Beautiful silence enveloped them and Yoruhiko was thankful for that. He only had a little more to endure then the woman would surely reach her own dormitory and they wouldn't have to see each other again. It would be perfect.

But she kept walking along with him. He refused to look at her, refused to even acknowledge her existence, and though he could not sense her Reiatsu, his other senses could locate her just fine. Her scent was of the woods he'd woken up in a year earlier, her footsteps were light, as light as he remembered, her breathing was a little irregular, something he did not remember, but why should that concern him? He no longer had anything to do with her. But though he had tried to forget his first few hours they were etched painfully in his mind and he couldn't do anything about it. That annoyed him. He was a bit of a control-freak and not having control over himself near that woman just bugged him.

He was almost about to speak, tell her a lie like this was his building and exit, when she spoke, beating him to it. "This is my dorm, um, sorry for bothering you, Kōmori, it won't happen again." She seemed to sigh a little then walked around him to her dormitory building. He watched her go out of the corner of his eye, unable to start walking again until she was gone. She hadn't waved or even said a proper goodbye. _How rude_, he decided and walked away.

His quarters were the last dormitory building, the one closest to the back of the Academy grounds, and so close to the woman's he felt like asking to be moved. _That's stupid_, he reprimanded himself. _She has no power over you. You are simply imagining this entire problem. She did not even remember you_. He felt different now, knowing she had not recognised him. Not sad, or disappointed, or angry – he would not let himself feel that way, ever –, just different.

He slid open his door, and entered his new home. The décor was standard with whites and creams and the furniture was standard issue. One lounge, a dining table with three chairs, and a study desk. His room had a sliding divide down the middle, which he opened to enter his bedroom. The room was virtually bare, with only one large cupboard standing against the wall. His bags had been placed next to the cupboard and he opened them now and checked everything was still in order. With nothing better to do, Yoruhiko pulled out his current reading book – Hollow Heart by Nekozawa Katsuki – and went back into his living room and settled down on the lounge to while away the time before dinner.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chiyume rested her back against her living room wall. She slid down to the ground and put her face in her hands. He hadn't remembered her, hadn't even wanted to talk with her. She was no good at making conversation or friends, as she was new at both, and she'd tried her hardest to get him to speak to her. But she could not simply blather on until he hated her. Or, hated her more than he already did.

_No. Don't be stupid. He doesn't know you so he can't_ hate _you. That's just silly_, Chiyume reasoned with herself. Still, she could not shake the feeling in her gut that told her Yoruhiko held a severe dislike towards her. He'd been giving out a murderous aura their entire walk and had not even looked at her. _What did I do to him anyway?_ She thought unhappily. _Well, whatever I did, I should just avoid him for the time being. If I figure out how to talk to him, I will, but until then I shall maintain my distance_. With that decided, she nodded determinedly and made to stand up. She stopped though, sliding back down the wall. He really hadn't remembered her. She'd thought she'd never see him again. He was the reason she was here. Her whole life had changed because of _him_. But he was no longer the sweet boy he'd been when she'd last seen him. Maybe she should have known – he did steal her food and leave without saying goodbye – and she thought she must have, somewhere deep in her heart. She'd just been denying it for a year.

Because she wanted him to be that boy.

_But… Why?_ Chiyume wanted to cry, get this out of her system so she could forget he ever happened. But she had not cried in years, too many years to count. And she would not cry now.

That did not mean she couldn't stay where she was though, just for a little while, before she moved forward and forgot _him_.

_Just for a little longer, let me have him_.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chiyume: *whistles* Look at all that Yoruhiko P.O.V. That must've been hard.  
>Katsuki: Not really. It's fun making him have feelings.<br>Ulquiorra: ...Things are going to get worse for me from here, aren't they?  
>Katsuki and Chiyume: HELL YEAH!<br>Ulquiorra: ...  
><em>Ulquiorra tries to leave<em>  
>Katsuki: Oh no you don't. *pulls out secret weapon* I'll make you wear this.<br>Ulquiorra: ...You wouldn't dare, trash.  
>Chiyume: ... *sweatdrops* Is that a tutu?<br>Katsuki: Yes, yes it is. And if Yoruhiko doesn't do exactly as I tell him, he's wearing it.  
>Ulquiorra: *sigh* What do I have to do?<br>_Katsuki hands him next week's script_  
>Ulquiorra: *reading* I am not doing this.<br>Ulquiorra throws book away and leaves  
>Chiyume: *sigh* Hotaru, Kanon, Yumiko, me and everyone else who doesn't appear in BLEACH outside of this, belong to Katsuki-sama so no stealing. Katsuki-sama wishes to extend thanks to Tite Kubo for being so brilliant as to write BLEACH. She also wants to say this.<br>Katsuki: Thanks, Chiyume. I would like to thank anyone who's reading this and I particuarly wish to extend my gratitude to Greennave who keeps reviewing my story. Thank you so much. So, thank you all. Until next time, may your days be full of emo Hollows and happiness.  
>Chiyume: Oh, look. He's back.<br>_Ulquiorra walks in with Hyōrinmaru_  
>Ulquiorra: He says he wants to speak to Katsuki about his role in "Frozen Passion". He says his master will kill him if he does want you want him to do.<br>Katsuki; Fine. I'll go tell Shiro-chan about the other work he'll be starring in. That'll shut him up.  
><em>Katsuki leaves<em>  
>Chiyume: ...Well, bye mina-san.<p> 


End file.
